The Cure for Insomnia
by kelles
Summary: Seras is assigned to guard Integral at her family's 2nd home after the war why Hellsing is being rebuilt. Alucard stays home with his first love...his coffin. I & S suffer from a bad case of insomnia. Oneshot for now. Mild femmeslash.


**Author's Note:** Written for the 30Kisses community on Livejournal. The theme is "the sound of waves." Set post-war so spoilers & possible AU. I do not own Hellsing or it's characters.

* * *

Seras got out of the coffin again. She just could not sleep in a strange coffin and wanted to be back in her own. Seras wondered why Alucard had made her come with Integral while he was back at Hellsing protecting his coffin. She thought for sure Alucard would have wanted to be here with Integral at her family's summer home while the repairs to Hellsing were completed. _No, Master chose his coffin over Sir Integral. Unbelievable. _Seras almost laughed when she remembered that Alucard had a reputation as a lady's man. Any man that would choose an object over Sir Integral was not worthy of her. 

"So that's how you feel?" Integral Hellsing asked from the other side of the door.

_Damn, I'm doing it again,_ she thought. Sometimes when she was thinking of things that excited or upset her, others could "hear" her thoughts. It was part of the fall-out from sharing her soul with Pip. After he left her, she would unconsciously share her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Sir. I can't help it."

"I can't sleep either. Come outside with me, Seras. You are my bodyguard, are you not?" She asked Seras, teasing her a little.

"Yes, Sir!" Seras said, opening the door. The first thing she saw when she opened the door was Integral leaning against the wall with a cigar hanging from her mouth and the Hellsing leader was studying her. Seras grinned nervously. The last time she and Integral had been alone, the chief had ordered her to lick her finger. She wondered what would happen now. "So Sir, did you want to go for a walk or just sit outside?" Seras asked. She held the door to the cottage open and waited for Integral to pass

Integral smiled smugly at the vampire. "A walk," she said, going out the door.

Integral looked somewhat out of place for the beach. Although she did not wear a jacket, her trousers and shirt still looked too dressy for the setting. Thinking about Integral's clothes and being at the beach gave Seras to most pleasant but inappropriate thought: Integral Hellsing in a bathing suit. She felt her face getting warmer and hoped Integral didn't notice her blushing.

"Seras, are you all right?" Integral asked.

"J-j-just fine, Sir. Let's go."

The two women removed their shoes and stockings before walking onto the private beach. Seras couldn't remember the last time she felt sand beneath her feet. The feeling brought back memories of her childhood and holidays to the shore with her mum and dad.

Integral grimaced as grains of sand went in between her toes. She preferred to have her feet covered but chose the lesser of two evils. There was nothing she hated more then the feeling of sand in her shoes. She didn't even notice that Seras was about ten yards away from her.

"My father used to take my mum and me to the beach every year on holiday. Of course it was not as nice as your place, Sir Integral. What were your vacations like, Sir? Sir? Sir!" Seras was so busy rambling that she never noticed she had gone on ahead of her chief. Integral was walking extremely slow. By the look on her face, Seras thought, she was completely miserable.

"Yes Seras, I'm coming. Do you mind slowing down a little bit?" Integral asked her.

Seras started to run, feeling bad for leaving Integral behind. "Don't you like the sand, Sir? I love how it feels between my toes. You don't look as if you're enjoying yourself, Sir."

"How perceptive of you, Seras," Integral chuckled. "I had forgotten how much I hated sand. I'd much rather be in a hotel room in London then anywhere near sand."

Seras smiled at Integral. Watching her like this was actually a little bit funny but she did not dare laugh. "Oh come on, Sir. You have to give it a chance. There is no place in the world like the seashore. Listen to the waves. You can hear all the power that they hold." Sears stood next to Integral and turned to watch the whitecaps hitting the shore.

Integral closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the ocean. A smile slowly formed on her face. "Yes Seras, you are right. Funny that listening to something that is so powerful and causes so much destruction puts my mind at peace."

Seras grinned; maybe Integral was starting to like the ocean. "Shall we go for a walk then, Sir? I promise I won't leave you behind." Integral merely looked at her like the idea scared her just a bit. Seras held her hand out to Integral.

Integral grinned at the vampire. Soon enough she would be returning to her world of destruction and death_. Maybe it is time, I try to relax for one night and enjoy what's left of the world._ She took Seras hand in her own and almost chuckled at the surprised look on the vampire's face.

Integral's hand felt so warm, so soft, and so…delicious in her own very cold hand. She looked over at the chief to see if it was uncomfortable for her, but Integral gave no indication that it was. She had never seen Integral so happy and relaxed. Seras could not help but think that Sir Integral's blood was just underneath her skin. The idea made her extremely nervous…and hungry.

Integral looked over at Seras and smirked. Her blood did tend to have that effect on her vampires. Of course Alucard would not have hidden his desire like Seras but she liked both reactions. Alucard's desire for her was exciting and the possibilities turned her on. Yet, Seras' innocence and hesitation to satisfy her appetites was quite alluring in its own way.

After a few minutes the pangs of hunger subsided. Either that or Seras was getting used to be so close to Integral's blood. They walked down the beach a little further, neither one saying a word as they listened to the sound of the sea. In the dark the ocean looked so ominous. Being this close to the sea was making Seras feel a little bit weak.

Integral stopped walking and the two women looked at the ocean. "I know the water can bother your kind, Seras. Are you all right?" Integral asked.

Seras smiled at her. "I feel a little weak but it's worth it to be able to be this close to the ocean." Seras answered. _And to be close to you, _she thought.

Integral heard her thought and it didn't surprise her. It seemed to be happening more frequently when Alucard wasn't around. "The ocean is so beautiful at night. You can feel it's power and danger. Strange no matter how much war destroys the land, the ocean is unaffected. Maybe that's why I enjoy watching it."

Seras nodded, "yes Sir, we can't help admiring such power."

Integra looked over at the girl. She was just a girl before Alucard brought her into this whole mess. And yet Seras had proven herself by meeting every challenge that was thrown her way. She had lost the man she love and still kept on surviving. Seras wasn't much different then her and yet she was. Integral brushed Seras' hair from her eye. "The war is over, Seras, things will be better for you when we return to Hellsing."

Seras smiled at Integral. "I know, Sir. Things are better for me right now."

They walked back to the cottage in silence just enjoying each other's presence. There was feeling of comfort with one another that had not been there before. Seras rushed to the refrigerator as soon as they walked in the door. Being so close to Integral had made her hungry for some reason. She took the blood bags in her room and devoured them. She was lying in her coffin, enjoying the feeling of feeling full when there was a knock on the door. Seras almost bumped her head on the top because it had surprised her.

Seras answered her door and couldn't help but smile when she saw Integral standing there. "Sir?" She asked.

"I can't sleep, Seras. You can't either can you?"

"No," Seras replied.

"Do you really need that coffin?" Integral asked.

"No, it isn't like it is helping me sleep. I might as well sleep on a regular bed."

"Good." Integral answered as she smirked. "Come sleep in my bed."

Seras was too shocked to even answer. "But Sir, where would you sleep?" She answered. Surely Integral was not suggesting the two of them sleep in the same bed.

"In my bed, it **is** a queen size mattress. Unless, that's a problem for you, Seras." Integral said.

"No, Sir," Seras answered as she followed Integral into her bedroom both extremely scared and excited at the possibilities of sharing a bed with Integral Hellsing. She also thought that her Master was incredibly stupid for choosing to stay at Hellsing with his coffin instead of being here with Integral. _But, Master's loss is definitely my gain, _she thought as she smirked.


End file.
